A pseudophakos is an artificial, intraocular lens which is implanted in the eye to correct aphakia. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,626 describes a certain type of pseudophakos having a lens, posterior iris clips, and a fastening clasp. Reference is made to that patent for information on the construction of such a pseudophakos. Tools for use in implanting pseudophakoi are known generally, but they have been awkard and relatively expensive. An example of such a tool is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,426.